


Sourumeito

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drunkenness, Early Work, M/M, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Nino pensava.Per la precisione, pensava a Sakurai Sho.Pensava a tutte le volte in cui avevano discusso, anche per delle banalità, pensava alle incongruenze caratteriali che esistevano fra di loro, pensava a tutte quelle cose che sembravano mettersi fra di loro, dividerli.E pensava che non gliene fregava niente.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho





	Sourumeito

**_ Sourumeito _ **

Nino pensava.

Per la precisione, pensava a Sakurai Sho.

Pensava a tutte le volte in cui avevano discusso, anche per delle banalità, pensava alle incongruenze caratteriali che esistevano fra di loro, pensava a tutte quelle cose che sembravano mettersi fra di loro, dividerli.

E pensava che non gliene fregava niente.

<>o<>o<>o<>

Erano andati a bere insieme, in un locale a Shibuya che Nino era solito frequentare. Gli aveva chiesto di uscire con lui subito dopo la registrazione per il nuovo album; era abbastanza presto, e l’atro non poteva avere scuse per rifiutarsi.

Non capitava spesso che quei due si ritrovassero insieme, da soli. Normalmente c’era sempre qualcuno con loro, solitamente Aiba o Ohno, mentre quella sera Nino non aveva voluto estendere l’invito a nessun’altro; non aveva uno scopo ben preciso in mente, sapeva solo che conosceva Sakurai Sho da troppi anni ormai, e che qualche punto interrogativo su di lui ancora permaneva, quei punti interrogativi che in qualche modo erano in grado di attrarlo.

Come se fosse una sfida con se stesso, e Ninomiya Kazunari _detestava_ perdere.

“Allora... che cosa te ne pare del nuovo album?” gli chiese Sho di punto in bianco, con un banale pretesto per avviare la conversazione. Nino sorseggiò il suo drink, senza mai smettere di sorridere.

“Mi piace. Mi sono divertito a registrare” posò il bicchiere sul tavolo, e lo fissò per qualche attimo, come se fosse restio a parlare “Oh e mi piacciono particolarmente le parti rap... hai dato davvero il meglio di te” lo adulò, in quel modo sottile che utilizzava sempre, e che non lasciava mai intendere all’interlocutore se dietro le sue parole si celasse una presa in giro o un complimento.

Uno di quei modi di fare che Nino sfoggiava quasi per abitudine, e che erano la strategia perfetta per confondere il ragazzo che gli stava di fronte.

Sho lo guardò con gli occhi leggermente sbarrati, prima di chinare la testa con un sorriso imbarazzato e ringraziarlo. Preso da un nervosismo di cui non era in grado di stabilire con chiarezza l’origine, bevve in un sorso quel che rimaneva del suo bicchiere di vodka, affrettandosi ad ordinarne un altro.

Aveva come l’impressione che lo attendesse una lunga serata.

<>o<>o<>o<>

Era tardi.

Troppo tardi.

Nino aveva perso il conto di quanti bicchieri di vodka avesse bevuto Sho, ma la cosa non gli importava: sapeva perfettamente che aveva superato da un pezzo la soglia della lucidità, riconosceva quei segni che gli dicevano che l’amico era brillo, se non sbronzo.

Si erano alzati dal tavolo del locale, e avevano preso un taxi.

Una volta arrivati a casa di Sho, Nino era sceso insieme a lui, come a volersi assicurare che il ragazzo riuscisse a varcare sano e salvo la soglia.

Il più grande aveva intrapreso una serrata battaglia con le chiavi, per decidere quale fosse quella giusta, quando aveva sentito le mani di Nino, piccole ma invadenti, insinuarsi sui suoi fianchi.

Avrebbe voluto girarsi di colpo, ma i riflessi rallentati dall’alcool gli fecero impiegare qualche secondo prima di potersi trovare a fronteggiare l’altro, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e uno sguardo confuso che non l’aveva abbandonato per tutta la sera.

Nino si era avvicinato ancora di più a lui, cingendogli la vita con le braccia e avvicinando la bocca al suo orecchio.

“Lo sai Sho... ci dicono sempre che io e te non siamo fatti l’uno per l’altro, vero? Con tutte le nostre differenze, le nostre incompatibilità di carattere, le nostre discussioni...” aveva mormorato, suadente.

Sho si immobilizzò per qualche attimo.

Aveva compreso dove volesse arrivare Nino, ma gli ci volle qualche attimo per formulare una risposta sensata.

La testa cominciava a giragli.

“Beh... forse è vero, no?” biascicò, tentennando leggermente, e per quanto i suoi sensi fossero annebbiati fu come se riuscisse a sentire la bocca di Nino contorcersi in un sorriso, premuta direttamente contro il suo orecchio.

“O forse no” aveva sussurrato, in un tono pieno di promesse e di aspettative, che per qualche ragione avevano accelerato il battito cardiaco di Sho.

Il più piccolo gli stava di fronte, il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo e le labbra leggermente protese.

Sho era ubriaco, ma non stupido. Sapeva quello che stava per accadere, solo non sapeva se lo volesse o meno.

Ma a quel punto, era troppo tardi.

La distanza fra loro si era ridotta a pochi millimetri, e lui aveva deciso di seguire la corrente, che le cose andassero come dovevano andare.

“...o forse è vero, io e te siamo troppo diversi” aveva detto Nino, nell’esatto istante in cui Sho si sarebbe aspettato di sentire le labbra dell’altro sulle sue. Il tono del ragazzo era tornato normale, fermo, serafico, senza traccia della malizia che vi era prima.

Nino allora gli aveva concesso un ultimo sorriso, prima di voltarsi e agitare la mano in segno di saluto.

“Buonanotte Sho-chan!” aveva detto, a voce alta, allontanandosi.

Nino se ne andò, con un sorriso sulle labbra.

Era vero, Sho lo affascinava in certo senso.

Non in _quel_ senso, ma lo affascinava.

In quel momento, quasi gli dispiacque per lui, lasciato lì davanti alla porta di casa, ubriaco, con un’aspettativa od un terrore che non si erano realizzati.

Più che affascinarlo, decise, Sho lo _divertiva_ per quanto era semplice prenderlo in giro.

E da quel punto di vista, in effetti, erano davvero fatti l’uno per l’altro.


End file.
